Divine Items
Divine Items are special types of equipment which have an additional property or stat called Divine Power. Divine Power helps in piercing through Divine Armors of certain monsters. A monster's Divine Armor negates a certain percentage of the damage you deal to it. Having Divine Items in your inventory helps you prevent that damage negation. Divine Items have a special category in the Keep, which is also the only place where you can see their Divine Power stats. Their art has a special "aura" circling them to distinguish from other equipment. With the introduction of generals Remiel and the upgrade of Azriel, divine power has been given a second use to provide pierce and/or resistance values to a player. * Remiel, an oracle general, will convert a percent of divine power to physical pierce. Regardless of where Remiel is placed in an alliance, the full amount of pierce offered by the generals % conversion rate is added to the General Alliance. * Azriel, a chest general, will convert a percent of divine power to physical resistance. Regardless of where Azriel is placed in an alliance, the full amount of resistance offered by the generals % conversion rate is added to the General Alliance. Divine Item List Below is the list of Divine Items that are available in the game and where to obtain them. Generals *''Attack and defense listed are based on level 4 stats and disregards any item bonuses that the general might have''. *''Ascension Chest is only unlocked once the player reaches level 200.'' *''Wrath Chest is only unlocked once the player reaches level 250.'' *''Conquest Chest is only unlocked once the player reaches level 300.'' *''Battlelust Chest is only unlocked once the player reaches level 330.'' Weapon Off-Hand Helmet Armor Amulet Magic :† Molten Core does not have a level unlock requirement in the alchemy page. It does however, require Lava Inferno in its recipe. To alchemize Lava Inferno, a player must be at least level 175. So technically, Molten Core also requires a player to be at least 175 to be able to obtain it. Glove Boot Unreleased Demi-Equipment NONE OF THIS EQUIPMENT HAS EVER BEEN RELEASED IN THE GAME AND MIGHT NEVER BE! Monsters with Divine Armor † Damage Resist: The amount of damage a monster prevents should the attacker has 0 divine power. † Pierce Condition: The amount of Effective Divine Power needed to fully eliminate damage prevention. † Additional Resistance: See Piercing and Resistance for information. Using Divine Power Divine Power is used automatically in the game. It occurs based on the equipment and generals that you own. They do not need to be equipped for their Divine Power to take effect, You can only use one divine item per slot when using divine power to counter a monster's divine armor. As with duels, the game automatically selects your best divine items per slot based on their divine power stats. See the following section (Effective Divine Power) for details. Effective Divine Power A hidden rule with Divine Items is that Divine Power does not stack in the same slot. You can have as many divine items as you want but you can only use one divine item per slot when countering a monster's divine armor. Like dueling, the game selects your best divine items (including all equipment types and generals) based on divine power stat for each slot and uses them to calculate your attack against a monster. Your Effective Divine Power is the total divine power of the items that you use against the monster, not the total divine power of the items that you own. For example: *If you have 3 copies of Force of Nature, their effect won't stack and give you 240 Divine Power total. You can only use one to counter a divine armor so your effective divine power due to amulets is only 80 (i.e., the value of one of the items). *If you have Glacial Plate and Moonfall Battlegear, you can only use one of them against a monster's divine armor. Even though they are different items, because they share the same slot (armor), you can only use the divine power of one to include to your effective divine power. In this case, Glacial Plate has the higher Divine Power, so the game uses its value. The Pierce Condition and Damage Resist Reduction on the monster table uses Effective Divine Power. The maximum effective Divine Power, based on items and generals alone at this time is 1355: * General: Nax the Blighted - 70 * Weapon: Living Death - 140 * Offhand: Gorgons Heart - 210 * Helmet: Mandible Crown - 190 * Armor: Armor of Redemption - 180 * Amulet: Glorious Amulet - 245 * Magic: Deaths Embrace - 90 * Glove: Shiny Glove - 200 * Boot: Soul Greaves - 30 This can be further increased by slotting Chaos Gems with Divine Power. For instance 7 Epic gems with +45 Divine Power would provide +315 extra Divine Power for a total of 1670 Divine Power. Up to 9 gems could be used at once and the theoretical max value for Divine Power on a gem is probably 50, which would provide a total of +450 Divine Power; and which would bring the theoretical maximum effective Divine Power to 1805. Armor Reduction: Divine Armor vs. Divine Power All of your effective Divine Power contributes in reducing the effectiveness of a monster's divine armor. Once your effective Divine Power matches or exceeds the value of the monster's divine armor, the monster's divine armor no longer reduces the effectiveness of your attacks. *You do not receive additions to your damage for exceeding the monster's divine armor value. For example, if you are attacking Jahanna (who has divine armor of 80, resists 10%, and has a reduction of 0.125% per 1 divine item value), the following would occur: *If your only divine item is Tempest Plate (which has a divine power of 10), her damage resistance is reduced by 1.25% (10*0.125%), leaving a damage resistance of 8.75%. The damage that you cause is 91.25% of what it would be if she had no damage resistance. *If your only effective divine items are Hammer of Storms (which has a divine power of 40) and Aegis of Stone (which has a divine power of 40), her damage resistance is reduced by 10% (80*0.125%), resulting in no damage resistance. As there is no damage resistance, you cause normal damage. *If your only effective divine items are Hammer of Storms (which has a divine power of 40), Aegis of Stone (which has a divine power of 40), and Tempest Plate (which has a divine power of 10), her damage resistance is reduced by 10% (90*0.125%, but cannot exceed her divine armor), resulting in no damage resistance. Dark Rage Augmentation The Dark Rage system also helps you increase your divine power in the battle. While Dark Rage is active, your effective divine power is increased by 40. This will help you lower the damage prevented by the monster's divine armor or even break through it. Currently, only Aurora and Ambrosia supports the Dark Rage system among the monsters with divine armor. *It has been reported that Dark Rage bonus from Tower of Transcendence II and Guild Conquest "behaves differently" than regular ones. They don't provide the 20% damage bonus and only gives the +40 Divine Power bonus when active. Notes *Divine Item/Armor feature was introduced with the release of Jahanna, Priestess of Aurora. *Kessaran, the Undying was the first monster to use both Divine Armor and Piercing/Resistances systems. Category:Divine Items Category:Divine Monsters